Scribble - The Tale of Two Wanderers
by InkyKaleidoscope
Summary: Scribbles upon a paper- a line or two circling and creating, defying known shape, lost. This time, though, these "scribbles" have one purpose: revenge. From the isolated hillscapes arise a new pair of world-travellers known as Relic, the son of Leto, and Reon Soliel Mystique. The chaos of the world stands in their way- but backing down is not an option.
1. Prologue

[ Scribble : Prologue ]

**A/N: **So, hi, and welcome to the prologue? This is actually my first fanfiction. It's placed in the misc section just because there are so many cross-overs from so many fandoms I couldn't possibly fit it in. Sue if you wish- actually, don't D: Because I only own my original characters and some of the plot. ^^ Have fun reading~

* * *

we're a mismatched pair

you and i

a piece of this motley crew

like dark green and violet-purple

the world spins in its own smooth way

while we traverse its lands

dancing to a rhythm

entirely of our own

wandering, we seek what catches our fancy

being bound by no oath

and sworn to no secret

revenge

love

distance

home

friends

enemies

answers

questions

they can be ours

if we wish it so

we are mortal and god

child and adult

black and white

the world does not answer to us

we answer to not the world

to no person our life will be held

we're a mismatched pair

you and i

defying, creating, living

the story of two wanderers

simply that and nothing more


	2. Chapter One : Hope

[ Chapter One : Hope ]

"_Get out, and don't ever mention that name again!_"

Reon turned around and banged her fist on the door as it slammed shut, her voice building up inside her throat. "Fine then!" She shouted back. "I hope he comes here and slaughters you all!" Seething, she turned around from the tavern and stormed down the wooden steps, kicking dust up as she walked on the dirt road leading away from it. _It's so freakin' hopeless. _She cursed, crossing her arms. _How can these kinds of people even step outside of their houses if they're so afraid of every single thing? _

A deep, rich voice suddenly waltzed into her space of mind from next to her. "No luck?" It asked, and when she looked to the side and saw Relic, her indignation only grew further.

"Of course not." She muttered angrily. "But when have we ever had any luck since we started?" Reon kicked a small rock aside, nearly hitting a stray cat.

About two weeks ago, they'd left the comforting, isolated hillscapes where they'd practically been born in. They had shed blood and made friends, waged wars and created treaties, but all that peace had brutally been ripped away when her older sister committed suicide. Hell, she still remembered ever single crimson droplet that stained the ground, and the knife that had plunged into her beating heart. And the reason why wasn't a mystery to _anyone_, and if that was his feeble attempt at hiding the murder of her sister, then he deserved something well worse than death! This _man-_ no, not even a man to her anymore- this heartless, twisted _monster, _damned _UNDERTAKER! _He had torn the peace apart and killed Aki! She still wished for his painful death with every fiber of her body every, single, day!

Of course, it was nearly impossible to get information from villagers like these because they were in fear of what he'd do to them if he ever found out. _It's ridiculous. _She growled inwardly. _These people fear a scrawny guy who can't even face a short-tempered android, but they don't mind a five-foot wolf strolling through town with me. _

"Relic-kun," Reon said, looking up to glance into the wolf's emerald-green eyes. "Where do you think we should go next?" She looked up at the stars as she walked, connecting the dots out of pure habit. "I'd say Fellsbridge, but we'd probably get-" Her sentence was interrupted by a soft yawn, more like a sigh than a sign of being tired.

"We should sleep on it." He replied, an amused smile spreading over his face. "No drinking right before, though."

She shook her head in protest, cutting through the flow of the crowd to turn towards the inn. "But drinking helps me think." She shot back.

"We're broke." Relic reminded her, nosing her pockets. Reon reddened as the mere two drachma she had clinked against each other, and pushed him away. "You were right- we've had no luck at all."

"Th-those games were rigged!" She refused to look him in the face as she bashed the inn door open with her shoulder. The warm air coming from the fireplace rushed at her, wiping away the numb feeling in her fingers. Relic padded in quietly after her, examining the surroundings.

"Oh? Excuses won't pay for our night's stay, Reon."

"Okay, you know what? I'll pay with something else." Reon went up to the hostess and tore the rope bracelet off her arm with her teeth. "There. We're taking the room upstairs for the night." She turned her back and resisted from rubbing the part where her skin was now exposed to the cold air.

"That could've paid for a week's rent." Relic commented, following after her, being careful not to tread on any unconscious drunkards. "Why only for a night, then?"

A small scoff escaped her lips. "Diamonds aren't worth anything anymore. Why should they, when they can be produced by even the most apprentice magicians like that?" She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "At this rate, they should be making them a kind of cheap tourist trinket for the demon visitors."

". . . "

Reon looked over the quiet inn tables as they climbed the stairs and played with the two drachma remaining in her pocket. She could rile them all up with one drink to wipe out her purpose for tonight, have them drunk on ale that would flow like water and maybe dancing without any fear about what the elders of the town would think or their "significant other". _At least if only for a night… _

The thought disappeared completely from her head as she kicked the wooden door open, revealing a soft bed. _A bed. _She'd forgotten how good it felt to lie down on a bed with a mattress and even a crude pillow compared to a wet, cobblestone road or the mossy forest grounds. Reon flopped down and let the straw mattress envelop her, clouds compared to the conditions they'd slept in for the last week.

Relic emitted a soft growl as he walked in after her, shutting the door behind him with a swat of his tail. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, glancing over her before fitting himself between the bed and the wall, resting his head on his paws.

Reon leaned over the edge of the bed and grinned at him, amused at how little space they had. "Yeah," She replied, forcing herself out from the bed. "But here's the real question; wilderness and the open sky, or this… warm inn room with a very comfortable bed?"

"Knowing you, our current conditions."

"Heh." She bent down and grabbed the wooden frame of the bed, lifting it up a few inches. "Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that I miss the former." With a small grunt of exertion, she lifted it up and against the wall with a bang, lost in the cries of outrage downstairs. "Better?"

The giant wolf seemed to release a bated breath, taking up slightly more space as he relaxed. "It was fine either way."

An amused scoff escaped her lips as she crouched down and leaned against his back, a kind of livelier warmth pressing against her back. "You're going to have to make some kinds of decisions." She said, half-chidingly. "'Let's sleep on it', shall we?"

"And don't you have the liveliest wit in the world."

She laughed. "And you do?" After a moment's pause, she added, "Alright, don't answer that; it'll just keep us awake." Reon stretched her legs out and looked out to the side at Relic, meeting his sharp eyes. "Good night, Relic-kun."

"Good night, Reon."

He waved out the candle with a breeze from his tail and they closed their eyes as darkness enveloped the room, giving into the call of sleep. The dreams would be there as they always would be. This night, they were no different.

* * *

_Blood._

_Crimson. The same color that they had held with pride._

_Like the lycoris that set the earth ablaze with its color. _

_It had rained down hard that night. _

_The snakes were nowhere to be seen. _

_Maybe, just maybe. She could have stopped it all. Stopped Time itself with her fiercest will, if she had known the tragedy what was about to come next. She could have stopped the coming of the tide with her bare hands, turned back the wrath of the storm with what they called a soul. _

_Screw how this world revolved. _

_She had her voice- why had she not used it before the older girl in front of her did? _

_The knife-_

_-that fateful knife- _

_-why did it cause such hurtful emotions? _

_Blood that didn't even belong to her-_

_-spilling over her hands-_

_-a tide she tried desperately to turn back-_

_-the wrath of the storm that would not calm-_

_-stay, turn, do anything but take this one life- _

_-please,_

_Don't go. _

_The body fell in front of her, as gracefully as the moon stepped down from her throne, and passed it to the rising sun. Her pale, trembling hands were still clutching the knife. _

_Life- what was life now that it was devoid of this person? _

_And the gap in her heart, carved out by that very same knife, it released such a torrent of emotion; she bent down over the cold, icy body, clenching the hilt of the blade with all of her strength. _

_It wasn't the first time she had cried. _

_But for someone who was so precious… _

_She would cry out the world's oceans. _

_A small, simple, death. Here._

_Devoid of fanfare, elegance, or a king's audience._

_None but that piercing gaze that told her,_

_Goodbye. _

_The lycoris that set the earth ablaze with its color,_

_Was the same crimson red they held so proudly._

_It was the tide of blood that stained their homelands_

_With the stench of death. _


	3. Chapter Two : Paths

[ Chapter Two : Paths ]

"Nee-chan!"

Blood and rain still swirled around in her mind as she jolted awake, scanning the room frantically with teal eyes. _It's alright. _Reon told herself, placing a hand on her chest to steady her breathing. _It was… only a dream. _Everything around her was still the same as it was last night: Relic's white body curled around her, candles remained unlit, and the table she'd pushed up against the wall creaked, threatening to tip over on them. _Just a dream. _She reassured herself again, and then stood up, stepping lightly over Relic's tail and over to the door. He emanated a faint growl as she did so, causing her to twitch and look over her shoulder; the wolf was still asleep. _Keep on dreaming, dreamer. _Yet right as she placed her slightly trembling hand on the doorknob, a heavy bang came from the other side of the door, sending sharp vibrations up her hand.

_BAM. _And again.

"Open up!" A rough voice roared from the other side. "We know you're in there!"

_Dammit. _

Reon turned around and saw Relic already awake, baring his teeth at the door. "Well, the bounty hunters are here." She said pointedly, and he growled, emerald-green eyes severely unamused.

"We won't ask again- open up!" The voice shouted again. The blades of swords scraping the edges of their sheathes could be clearly heard through their thin wooden door, ready to, well, _attempt_ to fight them. Or so she thought.

"You weren't asking in the first place!" Reon yelled back, jumping over Relic and bashing the windows open with her elbow. A cool breeze greeted her before she jumped off the windowsill, landing roughly in the leafy shrubs that lay on the ground. A soft thump signified Relic's following as she scrambled to get out of the leaves and brambles, looking up at the window where they jumped out of. Two men, and a woman, maybe, looked down at them before following, landing smoothly on the ground, unlike her.

They held their swords out in front of them, half of their faces masked by thick black scarves. "Surrender now, and we'll spare your lives." The woman growled, narrow eyes suggesting no mercy. She flicked her sword sideways at the other two, and they produced out long, thin cords from a pouch hanging from their belts.

"Yeeaa- no." Without hesitation, she spun on her heel and dashed into the forest, motioning for Relic with a turn of her head. Yet, a sharp crack split the cool morning air and one of the cords wrapped around her ankle with a snap, pulling her back and sending her toppling towards the floor. Through the flurry of dirt that went up as she fell, she saw another cord wrap around Relic's hind leg, pulling him backwards as well.

"You know, it's really too early for this!" She shouted, pulling a kunai from her belt and sawing through the cord, scrambling upwards and towards Relic, slicing through the cord that cut him as well. "Can't we all just, you know, call it a day and forget about the money?" Reon jumped onto Relic's back and held tight with her knees as best as she could. "_Go!_" She urged, and he sprang from where he stood, running deeper into the forest.

"Stand and fight, you cowards!" The woman yelled, whipping her sword through the air, and the three began to run after them.

"That is actually a good question." Relic asked quietly, jumping over a fallen tree. "Why not?"

"Like I said," Reon replied, slipping the kunai back into her belt. "It's too early. "

A strange sound emitted from the sides of them, and three bounty hunters appeared once more, their swords now wicked and enwrapped with pitch black thorns. "I warned you." The woman hissed, a snake-like tongue flickering from her mouth. "Now die." The two men at her side disappeared into black smoke, only to reappear closer on opposite sides of her, stabbing their swords at her head. She ducked down and looked up to the sky wearily, holding tighter onto Relic.

"Why can't they ever be nice and human?" She asked the sky. Relic seemed to laugh, an amused noise escaping his throat as he wove through the trees.

"You should know _he's _too smart for that." He reminded her, ears flicking upwards. Reon jolted, and looked over her shoulder again. They were right on their tail- well, Relic's tail- and yet bearing no sign of fatigue even at this pace and time.

"Mmh. You're right, but we aren't idiots, either." She lifted one leg up onto Relic's back until she knelt on it, barely managing to keep her balance as he bounded over the rough terrain. "Ready?" She asked, shouting over the sound of the wind whipping past.

"As always." The wolf replied. As his words faded into the wind, Reon slipped off his back and turned, facing her opponents. Behind her, Relic stopped, skidding smoothly and padding back up to her side.

The woman gave them a sympathetic look and simpered, "Surrendering already?" The men next to her laughed along as well. "Not wanting to fight is just as cowardly as running away, you know." She whiplashed her sword to the side, motioning for them to advance.

"Actually," Reon replied in a nonchalant tone. "I think it's high time we get out warm-up for today." With one hand, she pointed at the afternoon sun rising above their heads, and lunged in as they looked up. Relic strafed to her left and latched his fangs into one of the men; as for her, she found the knife she'd pulled out being parried by the woman's brambled sword.

"Give up already!" The woman hissed, pressing back against her knife. "You're just a child and an oversized mutt!" Reon jumped back and sidestepped, barely avoiding the blade of the other man's sword.

"Slacking and giving up are two _entirely _different things, alright?" She flung her knife at the other man, which was knocked aside like a leaf. The woman charged and brought her sword down on Reon's arm, scraping it with its thorns as she sidestepped and delivered a sharp blow to her midsection with her elbow. With perfect timing, her partner ran up and aimed a horizontal slash, forcing her to duck and kick upwards at his chin, sending him reeling backwards.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white flash and a spurt of green fire overtake the third bounty hunter, leaving him fazed on the ground. _And this all seems too easy for you. _She winced, but was quickly pulled back into the tide of her own battle.

"Go." The woman growled, stepping in for another attack, while her partner went off to replace the third. Reon grinned, parrying the thorned sword with her arm, the brambles screeching as they scraped against her gauntlets.

"Remember saying something about sparing our lives?" She asked, bringing her knee up into the other's stomach. "I do think the tables have turned."

The bounty hunter laughed as she stepped backwards, her forked tongue flickering and giving it an eerie sound. "Naïve child… Don't think you can escape from my attacks so easily. My poison should be taking effect right _now._"

Reon tore her left sleeve off to look at her arm- where the thorns had cut her skin, it now oozed a pitch black liquid as dark as their swords, dripping heavily down her arm. "This? This mere wound?" Okay, true, it stung like lemons being poured over open wounds, but other than that, she felt no sign of this so-called poison. "Don't get so overworked about a nonfatal injury… it tends to backfire." The woman managed to hide her surprise well as she stepped forward and lunged past her arms.

On instinct, she caught the blade and all its brambles as the tip barely dug into her stomach. They met eyes, sharp teal with a pupiless gaze devoid of mercy. "You should be _dead._" The woman hissed, pushing against her strength to drive the sword into her stomach. "What are you?"

"I'm not an angel, that's for sure." Reon winced as the thorns pierced deeper into her hands, struggling against the brute force of the other bounty hunter. The point moved forward suddenly, jutting past her shirt and skimming across her stomach. She held back a gasp as the cold steel brushed against her skin and summoned the strength to push back harder, though it did little to move the position of the blade. _Come on, you can do better than this. Much better, really. _She told herself.

Little more than three seconds passed before she released a bated breath- in the form of an inferno. With a grin, Reon released the sword and jumped back, blowing the remaining smoke out of her mouth. "Heh." She kicked her knife up out of the dirt and caught it with her left hand, twirling it around idly. "And now the game's end comes close."

The woman lifted her blazing sword up, letting the flames consume the brambles as they flickered in the daylight. "Don't get cocky." She hissed, and a strange light overtook her completely black eyes. "_Doku, kiba, sutorai-_"

The blade of her knife struck deep into the bounty hunter's side, cutting the chant off.

"Too slow."

Reon pulled the knife out roughly, and let it loose at her knee. Two streams of dull red spurted out helplessly, staining the forest floor with her blood. "Chants, spells… never was good at magic." She commented lightly, pulling another knife out of her pocket and sliding behind the women, wrapping her arm around her and stabbing the blade into her shoulder. The bounty hunter hissed, her long tongue flickering out from her mouth. "Right. Now, business. Tell me about the bas- man who hired you." Behind them, a large explosion resounded, and the sick sound of bones being broken against the ground split the air.

"Why should I?" The woman answered venomously, struggling to get out of her grasp. "All you people ever want is revenge."

"Exactly why." She replied in the exact same tone. "Look-" Reon drove the blade harder into the woman's shoulder, and felt it scrape against bone. "-all I want is some information. It's not like I'm asking you to sacrifice your life or anything." _You're not _that _loyal, are you?_ She added silently.

Silence was the only reply.

Her response was to dig the dagger harder into her shoulder, but Relic padded up behind her and interrupted with a sharp bark. "You were never one for torture, either." He said lowly, looking at both of them with sharp emerald green eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy, mutt." The woman spat.

"I wasn't giving any to you. Make no mistake." The wolf concentrated his gaze on hers silently, as if willing the information to spill out. A half-smile spread across her lips; she knew the feeling of those wolfish eyes boring into one's soul, baring all your secrets to the world. Surprisingly, the woman was still strong in her grasp, standing resilient to Relic's stare. "All we need is information. When did you hear from him last?"

Silence again.

Her impatience broke the silence. "Goddammit already. What'd he look like, at least?"

"Long white hair and neon green eyes." She replied simply.

"Right. 'least we know it's him, Relic." Reon confirmed from behind the woman. "'Long white hair and neo-'" A realization cut her short, numerous ideas (most of them being dangerous and reckless plans) whirling through her mind. She withdrew a quarter of her knife from the woman's shoulder and hit the woman on both sides of her neck with the hilt and her free palm, letting her slip out of her hands unconscious and hit the floor.

Relic looked at her with questioning eyes. "Is that all you needed to know?"

"All I wanted to get without severing her arm off." She dusted dry blood off her hands. "We- well, _I_- should've thought of this earlier. Neon green eyes. He's an ex-Shinigami."

"And?"

"Well, besides the black-robed, Zanpakuto-wielding Shinigami, which other ones do we know?" She stepped lightly over the woman's body and jumped onto Relic's back, sticking her knife back in her belt.

He nodded his head in understanding. "England."

"Yeah." Reon withdrew a silver chain from her pocket and spun it around, the hourglass on its end making a strange, echoing sound as it twirled around. "We're going to hit traffic again, aren't we." She realized, her shoulders slumping back down as the vast, swirling portal opened up in front of them.

"That's what you get for not upgrading." Relic chided, stepping towards the portal. "You're going to have to pay the fee, too."

"_Who's side are you on, Relic?!_"


End file.
